It is often desirable or necessary to provide supplemental cooling to microenvironments or microclimates such as personal microenvironments. A personal microenvironment is an environment that exists in close proximity to an individual and moves with the individual as the individual moves. Examples of personal microenvironments include hazardous material (hazmat) suits, chemical/biological personal protective equipment, body armor, bombproof suits, turnout gear (e.g., fireman's gear), other protective gear worn by emergency responders and the like, etc. Such gear may tend to trap heat (including body heat) and humidity (e.g., from perspiration) within the gear. The trapped heat and humidity may cause the wearer discomfort. Under strenuous conditions and/or when there is a high ambient temperature, the wearer may suffer from heat exhaustion, resulting in reduced performance and potentially life threatening injury.